The Golden Obsession
by PairingsYouDidn'tKnowYouLiked
Summary: Cross Marian couldn't believe himself. How could he fall for his little Timcanpy? Rated M because of inter-species sloppy make outs! You have been warned!


**A/N: **Hi! This is my first fanfic, so don't kill me ;A; Yes, General Cross and Timcanpy DO make out, so if you don't want to read it, then don't! Also I don't own D. Gray-man or anything, so don't sue me =O

* * *

><p>Cross sighed, gazing over the beautiful view that his (previously abandoned) room at the Black Order provided for him. He had grudgingly decided to return here, but his reasons remained unknown to the others. He sighed again, taking a long swig of beer. Why did it have to end up this way?<p>

When he had received Timcanpy from Nea Walker, he had been grateful, though of course he would never show it. But as he spent more time with the adorable little golem, he found himself getting more attached. At first, he had just thought it was natural; obviously he would be attached to his loyal little friend. He became more disturbed with himself as he realized that his feelings were growing to become something more than a master-servant relationship. No, he had thought, that's wrong, impossible! I don't feel anything for that little golem, it isn't even human!

He had continued to deny such feelings any place in his head, taking his tension out on that boy, Allen. He tried to make himself believe that he was satisfied with just women; of course he didn't need some golem. He wasn't even sure if golems had feelings, but when his mind starting roaming in that direction again, he quickly shut it off with a good beer. Or ten. Eventually he couldn't deny it; he needed Tim, badly. But what would Allen think? Cross may not have been a good replacement father, but he didn't want the kid to be exposed to such a thing.

Inevitably, after years and years of longing, longing for what he could never have, Cross came to a decision. This kind of obsession with the tiny golem was clearly unhealthy, even worse than the smoking and drinking. The boy was old enough, he thought, he could take care of his precious Timcanpy. So, promising Allen that he could go to the Black Order, Cross entrusted Tim to him.

Suddenly alone, Cross pursued the Millennium Earl and the Noah. It was the only thing he could think of that might take Timcanpy off of his mind. The constant action and battle, the stealth and strategy, they were what kept him alive. He refused to believe that he was lonely. Lonely? Cross Marian? Of course not. But eventually, he found that the moving around, the women, the beers, none of it was helping to fill the void that had formed in his heart. And so, he returned to the Order, for the first time in years.

So there he was, gazing out the window, dreaming of finally being with his Timcanpy. Cross glanced impatiently at the clock. He hadn't wanted to cause too much of a commotion, so he planned his arrival at the Black Order for the early hours of the morning. But he was starting to regret it, now he had to wait until the rest of the Order woke up.

He shifted a bit and took another gulp of his beer, finishing it off. As he set the empty bottle aside, he wondered when the kid, Allen, would wake up. His Timcanpy would most likely be with Allen, it was, after all, his job to look after him. Cross wondered for a moment about how Allen was doing, but the thought was almost instantly pushed out of his head. Of course the kid was fine; he had Timcanpy to look after him.

Cross checked the time again. It was past seven; Allen should be up by now. Cross eagerly stepped towards his door, then froze. What was he doing? He had come all the way back to the Order for what? To confess his love to a golem that probably can't even feel emotions? Frustrated, Cross rammed his fist into the wall, leaving a good sized crack. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought this through more. He had been so focused on just seeing his sweet little Timcanpy that he didn't even know what he would do once he found him! He groaned, how could he be so stupid? Well, he thought, I can at least see him.

He opened the door slowly, peering out in to the hallway. It was not because he was afraid of being caught out so early in the morning; he just didn't want to deal with the others' reactions to his presence right now. He wanted Tim, and he wanted him now. Cross's impatience got the better of him, and he quickly opened the door the rest of the way and strode out into the bleak, grey hallway.

As he walked purposefully down towards the cafeteria, Cross could see early rising Finders staring at him in a mixture of fear and awe. He ignored them though, and focused on finding his prize. He was surprised at how well he remembered the hallways of the Order; he hadn't been there in years, yet he still knew his way around. He turned a corner and walked into the cafeteria.

Almost everyone froze when he entered; although there weren't many people there at the early hour. However, one young exorcist in particular did not notice him. As Cross's eyes scoured the nearly empty room, he saw Allen munching away at a tower of plates, blissfully unaware of his master's approach. But when Cross drew nearer, Allen shuddered violently.

"I feel something coming…" he said in a hushed voice to his red-haired companion.

The red-head, Lavi, if Cross wasn't mistaken, replied, "I think you'd better turn around Allen…." Allen obediently looked behind him and promptly froze in horror.

"M-master! F-fancy meeting you here!" he stuttered. Cross ignored him; his gaze fixed instead on the small golden figure perched upon Allen's head. Timcanpy burst into tears of joy and flew over to Cross, rubbing joyfully against his cheek. He then settled back down onto his spot on Cross's head. Cross breathed an internal sigh of contentment; Timcanpy was finally back with him. Allen gazed fearfully at Cross, nervous about his apparent lack of reaction to his stuttered greeting, "I-is there anything I can d-do for you, M-master?" he stammered.

"I just came for Timcanpy," Cross replied, his voice steady, "I don't need you, idiot apprentice." Cross was surprised he could even speak, with Timcanpy resting on his head. He turned and left abruptly, before he did anything that raised suspicion.

After he went into the hallway, Cross leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. He gently lowered a questioning Timcanpy off of his head, and gazed at him with undisguised adoration. Finally, finally he could see his dearest Tim, the one creature he truly loved. Timcanpy fluttered his wings, confused by the sudden show of affection. Cross blinked, annoyed that he had let himself stare at Timcanpy so long, right in plain view! He glanced around anxiously, but luckily no one else was around. He sighed in relief, it was thankfully too early for many people to be out and about—

"What are you doing?" Cross jumped and turned around. He saw that annoyingly arrogant dark haired exorcist staring at him as if he carried some strange disease. Cross groaned internally; he had just been caught gazing lustfully at a _golem_. If the grumpy exorcist, Yu, if he remembered correctly, didn't already think he was crazy, this would ensure that he would, no questions asked. Cross decided that the best way to deal with this was by force. He moved quickly, pinning Yu against the wall and holding Judgement to his head.

"Say _one word _about this to _any_ of the others, and you'll regret that you ever decided to wander down this hall," he hissed.

Yu looked disgusted, "Don't touch me, perverted old man," he grumbled. Cross was not amused.

"Watch what you say, girly boy," Cross growled, as he pressed Judgement harder against Yu's head.

"Tch, I'm not afraid of you, idiot," Yu retorted arrogantly. Cross slapped Yu across the face. Yu winced slightly, but otherwise remained stoic. Cross glared.

"Just don't say anything to the others, got that stupid swordsman?" he snarled. Yu snorted.

"I wasn't going to anyways, as if I'd want to, idiot," he replied. Cross gave him another good whack, then turned and strode away. As he walked towards his room, he saw more Finders staring at him in shock. The curious glances only served to make him more irritable, he knew he should have waited until Allen left the Order for a mission, but he just hadn't been able to wait another moment to see his adorable little Timcanpy.

He finally reached the door to his room. He opened the door and went in. He cleared a pile of empty liquor bottles off his bed and sat down. Timcanpy fluttered contentedly down onto his outstretched hands. Cross sighed yet again, and removed his mask and hat.

"Now, I can finally be with you, Timcanpy," he murmured, enraptured by Tim's shimmering golden body. He held out a shaking hand and gently stroked Timcanpy's head. Tim swished his tail lazily, his tiny legs shifting slightly toward the pleasant touch. Cross gingerly lifted Timcanpy closer to his face. Tim settled happily into Cross's palm, folding his wings behind him. Cross noted proudly that Tim had grown slightly since they had parted ways. He gave Tim another tender stroke on the head, gathered up his nerve, then touched his lips gently to Timcanpy's forehead.

Tim froze for a moment, trying to work out his situation. Master Cross had been happy to see him again. Master Cross had been really happy to see him again. Master Cross had been really really happy to see him again. Tim swished his tail excitedly. Tim had been happy to see Master Cross again too! He wanted to show Master Cross how happy he had been to see him.

Cross pulled back and started to gaze at Timcanpy again, this time sadly. He had known this would happen, of course Timcanpy wouldn't do anythi—Cross's eyes widened as Tim shuffled forward on his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was Cross's turn to freeze. What? What on Earth was going on? Timcanpy…. Kissed him back? Tim flapped his wings happily, looking up at Cross, while waiting for a reaction. Cross cautiously moved Tim closer, then pressed his lips against Tim's. Timcanpy fluttered his wings happily, then started kissing Cross back. Cross moaned softly, finally, his dream was being fulfilled! He cupped his hand slightly, moving Tim closer to him. Timcanpy was swishing his tail rapidly, moving his mouth in sync with Cross's own.

Cross couldn't believe this was finally happening; he was actually sharing a kiss with his precious Timcanpy! Who needed morals at a time like this? Stopping this moment was the last thought on his mind as Tim's tiny tongue lapped at his lower lip. Cross gave a breathy moan as he gently opened his mouth, feeling Timcanpy's tongue as it slid against the very tip of his. He felt Timcanpy melt like butter as he gingerly poked his tongue into his mouth. He finally broke away, panting slightly. He could not believe that he was doing this. It was clearly wrong, yet it felt so…. Perfect.

He laid down on his bed, feeling content. Timcanpy was his, and always would be. Tim scuffled over him and snuggled up against his cheek. They fell asleep, each dreaming of the other…

Komui blinked and stared uncertainly at Timcanpy, who had been obediently projecting the video. When Allen had asked him to find out what Cross had wanted with Tim, this had NOT been what he was expecting. Komui leaned back in his chair, sighing and rubbing his temples. How on Earth was he supposed to explain this to Allen?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whew! All done! Pretty short, eh? I'm not planning on continuing it though =P


End file.
